Endless Sonata
by ShadowLightStone
Summary: I'm suck at summaries cause of that just read my story and you will know what's store for you and the pairing is M x N there isn't any of R x H


ENDLESS SONATA

Me : I don't own Alice Academy/ Gakuen Alice. If I own it I'll make Natsume a gentleman

Natsume : Don't ever try that moron

Mikan : Calm down Natsume

Natsume : if she don't try anything stupid youjo

Mikan : Hai hai. You hear him right villia-chan?

Me : I hear that and I'll try to obey his wishes cause I don't want to die yet.

Natsume : good to hear that (walk away)

After Natsume gone

Me : I hope that he will be a little kind though. Well hope Mi-chan and him be a couple soon…in real story of course. it's sad cause they aren't talk to each other again in Higuchi-san story. Don't worry Mi-chan I'm sure that he will come back to his usual self.

Mikan : well I hope so…EH?! What do you mean by couple??? Me and Natsume doesn't have that kind of relationship.

Me : soon you two will be a couple…you love him right?! I know it…well finish chit chat…please read the story I made…sorry if the story I made is bad…well this is my first fanfic anyway…

Mikan : wait!!! We haven't finish our conversation…what do you mean by I love him??? I don't understand.

Me : don't need to understand then…

Natsume : (come back after hearing that Mikan have someone she love. He doesn't know that it's him though) What is she talking about youjo?

Me & Mikan : No…Nothing…

Me: I'll take my leave then…Bye (running away from Natsume cause he make fire)

Mikan : Me too…Ja!! (escape)

Natsume : Wait youjo!!! Tell me about the guy you like!!! (chasing her)

At academy everything going as usual. Nothing has change much after five year well except that Mikan become more beautiful, have right curve and become more smarter. She also become more closer to Natsume. Natsume too have change. He is more open to the group and of course Mikan. ( Me : the group consist of Hotaru, Ruka, Iinchou, Nonoko, Anna, Koko. Natsume: We already know that baka. And who said that I'm more open to them now? Me: from your attitude. Well must go on with the story) AAO had been defeated by Mikan and her friend also with help from her mother Yuka Sakura and Shiki.

( Yuka have change her surname and become teacher in school to protect her daughter and also she have found truth that her husband is killed by AAO not Academy. Shiki is also become teacher in Academy. Mikan is a special star student and also very strong. Mikan alice in here is Nullification and S.E.C.S also known as stealing erasing copying sealing alice. Cause of this alice she is the strongest one in Academy.)

This morning is usual peaceful morning until…

"I'M LAAAAAAAATEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yes you can guess it. It's our cheerful brunette. It's always happen even she have change, no matter what her childish attitude can't change but that also the reason why Natsume love her though he doesn't want to admit it loud.

Mikan run to the high school division not noticing that someone was walking towards her. Later they bump at each other.

"watch where you're going little girl or I must say polka?" Natsume said.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wait where are you going shouldn't you in class? Are you planning to skip?" Mikan said rather half shout.

"hn"

"You can't Natsume… at least not in my mom class."

_Oh right her mom is on first period…well that can't be helped…guessed that I must go to class or two annoying girl will shout over me and made me deaf…sigh…._ Natsume thought and go to class while Mikan following him behind…when they got to class all people turn to look at them and they wear their sock expression in their face…Mikan of course being dense doesn't know why they shock and ask ever so childish while Natsume just proceed to his seat.

"Ohayou gozaimasu everyone…umm… is there anything wrong?" mikan ask them and they quickly got out from their trance state and greet her even though they still surprise. After a while their teacher come which is Yuka came to class a bit surprise to see the class quite and to see Natsume in the class.

"Hey I never thought that Hyuuga Natsume will actually came into my class…why the class is awfully quite??? I never thought that you all will be quite without a reason. What happened here?"

"umm…you see mom when I came to the class following Natsume they suddenly quite. I don't know the exact reason though...maybe they have something in their mind?"

_IDIOT!!! Who wouldn't be surprised if you come to class with NATSUME HYUUGA who only come in class with his best friend???? How come she doesn't know about that if she already in this school for five year??? Is she that idiot or what?_Everyone in class thought except Yuka, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume himself.

_What a bunch of idiot_Hotaru thought

_What's wrong with everyone?_ Mikan thought

_Sakura-san really dense... sigh_ Ruka thought

_Idiot… wait scratch that I mean idiots_ Natsume thought

_So that's why everyone is quite...but how come my daughter doesn't know that? Is she that dense??? Well better go on with the class...maybe I can tease Kuroneko after the class...I'm positive that he have feeling for my daughter_ Yuka thought while giggling.

Everyone sweat dropped at this sight (anime-style) except Hotaru and Natsume. All of them just thinking except Mikan _Weird…well like mother like daughter… _(Me: Its right, ne? Well if its wrong tell me ok guys???) Mikan just think that her mother can be weird sometimes…

"Well class now go to your seat or I'll call HIM" Yuka said and immediately everyone go to their seat because they don't want to oppose her especially when she said she will call HIM. When last time she do that the class is chaos luckily for them because Mikan is there to help them or they will be in two month detention by Jinno.

_Why she must call HIM anyway???_Everyone except five people you-know-who thought.

Information : HIM in this story is Narumi…and the chaos that happened was he using his pheromone to make them saying bad thing or insulting Jinno and also make us using our alice against Jinno and wrecked the class…Mikan was late that time because of that she doesn't get the detention but she know the whole thing cause of her alice and she force Jinno to cancel their detention…Natsume also involve in this event…anyway after that they are scared of her cause she can easily manipulate Narumi to do her a favour of making them do what she want ( Me: Do you get it??? If don't well I'm too tired to tell you again)

FASTFORWARD ( The class is so boring and nothing special so that we will skip to next scene anyway you guys also don't want to hear word 'study' in holiday right?)

The class is finish and everyone go to the dorm or central town or place they want to go to spend the rest of day.

At Sakura Tree

NATSUME POV

I currently sitting on the Sakura's branch thinking about certain little girl that make my life brighter when I was younger.

_Sigh…why can't I said those three word to her??? Its just three word damn it!!! Why I can't throw my damn pride away??? If this keep on going she will be taken by other guy!!! Shit!!!!! Oh…well might as well tell her tonight or maybe tomorrow…for now I must keep her away from the other boy around her that want to court her or take her away from me…sigh…guess there is much work…very much….anyway where is she???_

(Natsume: I'll kill you!!! Me: Why?! At least I'll make you and Mikan a couple in this fic…well in all my fic I'll make you two a couple coz I love you two very much…and I'll make Ruka and Hotaru a couple too in other oneshot fic…this fic mainly for you and Mikan… Wait for my other oneshot fic contain mainly Hotaru and Ruka being a couple… Natsume: I'll kill you if you make me like a fool in every story you make for us!!! Me: ok! Ok! Take it easy man…I'll go on with the story that you rudely interrupted)

"NATSUME!!!" I hear her voice searching for me…_great what a great timing….when I want to search her, like I call her she come on the right time saving my energy to burn every man who want to court her…_

"Where could he gone to???" she asking partically to no one at all

_Baka _ I thought while smirking outside and laughing inside

"I thought that he will be in here…maybe he is at the branch?" she said while looking up.

"There you are Natsume…I was searching you every where you know!" she said a bit irritated

"I'm not asking you to search for me little girl" I replied teasing her. What's wrong with her? Why is she searching for me???

"I'm not little girl anymore Natsume!!!" she said pouting

"well…you certainly doesn't look like mature girl to me…" I said

END POV

NORMAL POV

"NATSUME!!!"

" Don't shout little girl. You're making my ear deaf."

"opps…sorry bout that…anyway care to coming with me to Central Town??? I'm not allowed to go alone to Central Town and nobody is free today and I think that you're free today…so…please?"

"fine with me"

"yay!!! Arigato Natsume"

"whatever…lets go little girl"

"Hai!!"

They got on to the bus and all mikan doing is talking to natsume but he doesn't care at all because he was busy glaring at everyone who stared at them…eventually mikan got tired and sleep on natsume shoulder. Natsume didn't mind this though. After a while they arrive at Central Town. Of course mikan being mikan go to Howalon store first…after that she go to other store dragging natsume along (Me: Poor natsume All except Mikan & Natsume: yeah poor him)

When mikan were in some store Persona come from nowhere and make natsume following him. Mikan know and immediately go after them and eavesdropping their conversation from a tree that not far away from their current spot.

"Kuro neko I want you to come with me to attack AA…I know that you hate this school because of that why don't we joined forces and attack this freaking school…I'm not giving you choice just go with me and leave those little kitten even though I also want her to come with us she wouldn't come because of that I must satisfied with just you alone." Persona said with evil smirk in his face

"Heck no! why would I go with you to help you??? I rather die first!!" natsume replied

"we all know that you also hate this school like me…just do what I want and you will be free from this school."

"what I hate isn't this school. It's YOU!!! And why would I do what you want?? You have no right to control my life!"

"how bout this?" persona said showing him ruka tied and have many bruises and cuts in his body.

"your friend will die if you don't follow me"

"YOU BASTARD!!! Let ruka go!! NOW!!!"

"if you want him alive you must follow me"

"fi…"

"You wouldn't do that natsume…ruka…" mikan said go out from her current hiding spot with hotaru beside her ( hotaru see her and she also join her eavesdropping their conversation)

Hotaru seeing ruka's condition get very angry and began to attack him with natsume while mikan is healing ruka and teleport him to hospital and told them what happened, telling some of them to take care of ruka and some of them reported to guard and some defense alice-user to protect everyone and if they can also report to elementary and middle school headmaster after that she teleported back to hotaru and natsume. Mikan seeing that her best friend is in bad condition teleported her to hospital along with her doppelganger and help natsume to attack persona…after a while persona soon collapsed because his alice is back fired him and died on spot. Mikan take natsume body and teleported to the hospital and told them to take care natsume while she is gone to report headmaster about persona deaths.

IN HEADMASTER ROOM

Mikan now is in front of high school headmaster to inform him about persona's betrayal and death.( The room is a normal headmaster room except that this room is obviously bigger than normal headmaster room and have more unusual thing in this room but this room is dark with just a little light)

"headmaster persona is death. His cause of death is his alice that back fired him, he also plot betrayal towards our school and forced natsume hyuuga to come to his side. He didn't do it though and there isn't anyone who is harmed and died except the traitor. Now natsume hyuga, ruka nogi, and hotaru imai is moved to the hospital and currently cured by the doctors and about persona body I've burned it. Anything that you want to ask headmaster?" mikan said.

"nothing but if there isn't anyone around don't be so formal you know"

"hai uncle. Now can I go to check on them??? Onegai…"

"of course you can you also can waited in hospital for your boyfriend and your best friend and best friend of your boyfriend"

"he isn't my boyfriend uncle I haven't told him about my feeling…I planned that I will tell him this day if he wake up though"

"hahahahaha ok! ok! Just go now and I will take care of every thing."

"thank you so much uncle and also give my thanks to auntie and Hiroshi-kun ne??? ja!"

"alright! Ja!"

In hospital

Mikan go to ruka and hotaru's room but the nurse said they already discharged cause they just have minor injuries but natsume must stay in hospital cause he received major injuries from the fight. Mikan immediately go to his room.

MIKAN POV

I don't know that ruka and hotaru already discharged from the hospital…oh well I must go to natsume's room now maybe both of them are in natsume's room.

There they are as I expected they are in natsume's room.

"ruka-pyon, hotaru is natsume alright?" I asked the

"Yeah he just sleeping right now" hotaru replied

"maybe he is over using his alice" ruka replied looking sad

"maybe…oh well ruka-pyon, hotaru you two still need rest just go to rest now…I'll take care natsume for you ruka-pyon…he'll be alright for sure" I assured both of them to get rest cause they must be very tired because of this accident

"yeah thank you sakura-san"

"yeah I think I need that. bye"

They both exited the room and go to the dorm and rest in there I just watching their retreating figure until I can't see them again and immediately watching over natsume…_he is so cute when he is sleeping..,WAIT?! CUTE?! NO!! I DON'T MEAN THAT! Wait I do mean that he is cute…WAIT!!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY HEAD??? Well nothings wrong though but if I said that loud it's only make me embarrass…sigh…after he is wake might as well tell him…_

"what's wrong polka?" I hear natsume said making me a bit startled…

END OF POV

NORMAL POV

_So he already wake up??? I'm not ready yet…but… I must tell him now…now or never!!!_ Mikan thought

"well?" Natsume asked raising one of his eyebrow elegantly while thinking _what could be wrong with polka??? _

"ehh…just thinking about someone"

"who?"

Natsume could feel his heart beating faster than usual and he is ready to burn every one who ever she like

(burn yourself then)

"umm…eto…"

"WHO?" natsume asked impatience

"well I'm thinking about y…y..you" mikan stuttered. Natsume had a very shock expression in his face…

_What?? I don't hear it wrong right?_ Natsume thought

"I'm not hearing it wrong right??? You're thinking about me???" natsume asked making sure that his ear didn't failed him.

"well no." mikan said a bit annoyed

"what are you thinking about me little girl?" natsume asked now have a little hope and turned to be serious. He also make sure that he hears everything that she is going to talk about.

"I'm just thinking about…" mikan said unfinished caused she doesn't sure to tell him now.

"what?"

"about….my…fee…feeling towards you" she whispered but it went notice by natsume

"and? What feeling you feel towards me?" he said smirking

"umm…better tell you other time…" mikan said ready to run now.

"now…I want to hear it now _mikan_" natsume said as his smirk became wider…

"uh…fine I love you… satisfied?" mikan said

"no" natsume replied simply

"wha…"

Natsume quickly pressed his lip on to her lip as her eyes widen because of shock but immediately closed it and began to kiss him back. After a while they broke out both blushing and gasping for air. Mikan overcome this first.

"why did you did that?"

"cause Iloveyoutoo' he said but the last part he said it very quickly but mikan still hear that.

"I love you too natsume"

They kissed once again…inside their mind play an endless music…their own sonata…

THE END

Me: how is it??? Is it bad or good? Review please I don't care if there is an insult or anything just make sure that you also include an advice to make my stories better next time…arigato for who ever read this story and leave a review to me

Mikan: when you start making a new story?

Me: probably next week…

Hotaru: next week…make sure that I can do some blackmail in your story next time…or else…(pointed her baka-gun to me)

Me: hai.(sweat dropped)

Natsume: polka you never say to me who is the person that you like…answer me now or…(making a fire ball)

Me: if she doesn't want to tell you don't force her natsume…or you do like mikan-chan so that's why you wanted to know your rival? _'he didn't know that he is the one that she love right? He didn't know that he have given the obvious clue that he is in love with mikan…pathetic….to think that he want to hide it…'_

Natsume: of co…urse n…no…

Mikan: what are you talking about? (come from nowhere after receive wrath of baka-gun for annoying hotaru-chan)

Natsume: nothing polka…hey tell me…

Mikan: umm..no…(run away)

Natsume: you also know right? Tell me about it…(making fire while looking at me ready to burn me if I don't tell him about it)

Me: no!!! I don't want to die yet (cry waterfall)

Natsume: if you don't want to die tell me NOW!

Me: NO!! Mi-chan will mad at me (said that after that run away to safe dear life)

Ruka: well review please…while villia-san and sakura-san ran away from natsume


End file.
